


Send Me the Moon

by UnfairestOfThemAll (lithiungirl08)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Epic Friendship, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Longing, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiungirl08/pseuds/UnfairestOfThemAll
Summary: Regina is only a mirror away but the fingerprints she and Henry left are woven throughout Storybrooke. Too numerous to count. With the help of her four-year-old daughter, Hope, and a song in their hearts, will Emma find her way home?





	Send Me the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Send Me The Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518337) by [AnotherShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShipper/pseuds/AnotherShipper). 

> Songfic inspired by the fantastic artwork of AnotherShipper! The song is Send Me the Moon by Sara Barrellis. Without your artwork well...this story would not exist. 
> 
> Enough cannot be said for the wonderful, amazing, stupendous Beta I had along for this journey. mmd7z, brought this to such a level I had only dreamed before. Truly bringing out the best in the story. You will see soon enough. 
> 
> Thank you for the honor of working with such a wonderful team of people (AnotherShipper, mmd7z). 
> 
> Last but not least, to the woman I have not yet encountered in this life. I think of you daily. You are never far from my heart, my soul longs for understanding. 
> 
> Come find me.

**Present Day: Storybrooke**

_ ....Holding my breath, last one I’ve got left, til I see you.... _

Fingerprints.

Lingering long after departure. In places forgotten, on items too numerous to name. 

Not only in the physical sense, but on the lives of all those we have touched. 

Shaping them in ways we oft struggle to imagine. 

Walking down Mifflin Street, Emma pauses just outside the mansion. If she doesn’t think too much, she can still pretend that nothing’s changed. But the longing in her heart is a constant reminder of what’s real, and who’s missing from it. 

A part of her heart gone but not forgotten...never forgotten

“Are we going inside of Na-Na’s today?” Hope turns around in her stroller, peering at her Mother with brightly colored green eyes.

“Maybe later Sweetheart we can go inside Na-Na’s house,”

“I want to see where I used to sleep when I was a baby!”

“You sure can Sweetie; just later,” as Emma watches the excitement on her daughter’s face. 

Although she can see that that all is secure, Emma lingers longer than she should...for reasons her heart understands all too well. Standing in front of the place that most felt like home to her, she is left with only the fingerprints of the people she loves left within its walls. And yet, the words Henry heard on his graduation day ring out true to her... _ home is not a place, it’s the people you love...and they will always be with you…  _ it’s that undeniable presence she feels when she stands in the mansion and closes her eyes…she can feel that Regina is still there with them, that  _ distance cannot take what is hidden in her heart. _

God, how Emma longs for them, to be with them. Yes, they knew that the timing was off that first time they were together...but now, now Emma feels as if something is realigning, perhaps she is finally ready to say  _ now is the time _ ...

Shaking away her thoughts, she pushes Hope down towards Main Street, familiarity lacing every step as memories from a life long gone soothes her senses. Looking forward, she can’t help but chuckle; Pongo’s broken free from Archie Hopper’s grip and giving Hope dog kisses. The eruption of giggles is just what she needs to break her introspective mood. 

“Pongo, down!” Hope is a little bossy, but it does the trick.

Immediately the dog heels to her command and sits at attention, ready for whatever comes. She does her best to get both arms around the dalmatian and gives a kiss of her own to his head. Kneeling beside Pongo, Archie pulls a treat from his coat pocket and hands it to the child.

“Thank you,” Hope says in her growing-up-too-soon voice, then palms the treat. She sits up in her stroller and looks Pongo in the eyes. “Roll,” Pongo happily obliges, his tail wags quickly against the sidewalk. “Shake,” This one always gets the little girl into a giggle fit. “Dead.” Pongo collapses against the sidewalk with a huff at the hoops he must go through for the bossy little creature. “Treat.”

“Children as so precious,” Archie says, watching as Pongo finally gets his reward.

Emma chuckles, tilting her head towards Hope. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with this one,”

“You’re doing a great job, Emma,” Doctor Hopper’s touch is light on her forearm, as if placing a stamp on the reassurance he seems to know that she needs some days, remembering how Regina used to tell her that Archie did the same thing for her.

“Thank you, Archie.”

“I’m still available Saturdays, if you need me.”

“Okay! Actually doing pretty good, felt like some pieces fell together for me last night. But I can always use a listening ear. Probably see you Saturday!” Hope looks up at Archie with an irresistible smile, hoping that he’ll let Pongo play with her a bit longer. No such luck, Archie gives Emma a reassuring smile and after patting Hope’s head, he beckons Pongo to follow him as he heads back to the office. Pongo seems to prefer Hope to his Master but obliges after receiving one last hug and kiss from his favorite little person. 

“Bye-Bye Pongo.”

He barks out a reply and is gone.

“How do you feel about Granny’s for dinner, Kid?”

“I love Granny’s!”

In food, she and Hope were hardcore twins. Her little girl ate everything with vigor, and for Granny and Red’s sake, as politely as possible … aside from sounds of satisfaction on Hope’s part. As soon as the establishment came into view, little hands were clapping heartily. 

“We’re here Sweetheart.”

“Mama, that was fast! Like Henry’s Superhero’s.”

“It sure was!” Emma was so relieved that Hope and Henry were able to get to know each other, in spite of being realms and years apart. Though he had left almost three years ago to go to the Enchanted Forest, he was now a grown man. Months for Emma — years for Henry and Regina. He had a family all his own. And Regina (as Fate would have it) now rules over a kingdom the size of which no other one before it as the Good Queen. 

Regina’s only a mirror away, but it feels like a lifetime has passed for the blonde since they walked these streets together. The duality of their ghosts scattered throughout Storybrooke — here yet not — their pasts woven into the very fabric of the town she created, Regina and Henry’s presence felt everywhere Emma went. Sitting with a ten-year-old Henry on his castle, family diners at Granny’s, fighting Chernabogs on Main Street together…truth be told, so many to choose from. 

She kneels before her daughter, unbuckling the safety belt. “Should we go inside Super-fast?”

“Super fast!” Hope giggles watching her Mama scrunch her nose up when her tummy growls. “Oh! Time to eat!”

“Couldn’t deny you if I wanted too,” Parking the stroller alongside the entryway, she takes Hope’s hand as they entered Granny’s.

Granny was there to greet them, her usually stern expression lit up with joy at the sight of Little Hope coming in through the door. Unlatching from Emma’s grasp, the child rocketed to the entryway behind the counter to love on her favorite werewolf. They exchanged exaggerated kisses, to Hope’s squeals of delight. “How is my favorite girl?” Granny asks, setting Hope on the stool behind the counter with her.

“Red will be so wounded,” Emma teases the old woman, happy to see the love flowing from those steely blue eyes. Happier still to know that her children never suffered from a lack of love growing up. It was given freely, and Hope was always so proud to show people just how much she loved them. Moments like this made Emma’s own past more bearable, something her own children could not even begin to fathom.

“We can both be her favorite!” Hope pipes up.

“Red’s got a family of her own now. I think she can handle it if I have a new favorite girl,” Granny sasses right back at the Sheriff.

“Granny?” She says, garnering a look from the owner-operator. “Never change.”

“Hell, of a time to start,”

Hope gasps, “Granny! That’s bad.”

Drying her hands, Granny makes her way to the stove and plops a few strips of juicy bacon on the griddle. Little green eyes track her every movement until her all-time favorite breakfast is placed on a plate in front of her. “Is this a good apology, my dear?”

“Yep! A tasty one!”

Lithe fingers brush through dark curls.  _ That’s my girl.  _ Watching the elder Lucas made Emma’s heart melt in all the right places. There was longing in this moment as well … an ache that nothing could fill. It was the impossible, against-all-odds hope that the other half of her family would be the next patrons to cross the threshold of Granny’s. In those moments, she still grappled with the realization of time lost; that the Henry stepping through that door was very much a man with his own family, his wife and daughter. The single unchanged event is that Regina’s still at his side, always at his side. 

Fate had gotten a lot of things wrong, but making sure Regina Mills was Henry’s Mother was damn sure not one of them.

“Mama, are you sad?” Hope says, pulling Emma back to the present.

“No baby girl. Mama isn’t sad. Sometimes Mama just misses people”

Hope gave her a crooked smile and a pat on the hand, then she returns to her scrambled eggs, toast and additional bacon. The person that truly understand who it is she misses, beyond Henry, makes an indistinguishable yet comforting sound in the back of her throat before returning to the paperwork now on the counter before her.

After breakfast, there was a rambunctious trip to the park, one that managed to exhaust Hope’s usually boundless energy. Hope begins to nod off as Emma does their second go by the mansion of the day.

“Remember you promised we could go into Na-Na’s this time,” Hope mumbles.

“I know, baby girl,”

Once a week they go inside to make sure that the perimeter spell Regina cast when she first left for the Enchanted Forest is working. A lot has changed in Storybrooke since Regina was asked to rule as the Good Queen of the Uniter Realms. Belle is now the Mayor of Storybrooke; Emma stayed on as the Sheriff, David and Mulan as her Deputies, and Ruby is a backup in an emergency, a contingency that now is unnecessary since the United Realms became a thing.

As she enters into the foyer of the mansion, the words she heard this morning seemed to now take her to a different place... _ home is not a place, it’s the people you love...and they will always be with you…  _ The words seemed to take on a life of their own, just as the words of Hope’s favorite song pierced through to her heart like a lightning bolt last night, bringing to her a moment of clarity that she has spent years waiting to find. Yes, the people she loves have always been with her, but now, now it’s time for her to be with them. 

“Come on Hope, let’s go play in your old room!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Present Day: TheEnchanted Forest (United Realms)**

_ ...Every day seemed to carry the weight of a lifetime... _

“Enough,” Leaning from her throne, narrowed eyes making it clear that Regina was not to be trifled with today. Her gaze cut to the newly arrived King George. “I will hear nothing further.  _ You _ will respect the boundary line established in the treaty.” 

The man rarely smiled but the sneer was unmistakable. It was unlikely that he would comply, it was not in his nature. He was still a thoroughly sleazy power-hungry bastard, nothing short of brute force is going to stop his ambitious reaching. When Regina turned her glare to Maurice French, the plump man shriveled into himself a bit. “King Maurice, you have a duplicitous neighbor. Do see to it that you take proper precaution against any violations in the future.”

“Your Majesty…” George bristled at having anyone telling him what to do, especially a woman. But that was of no concern to Regina. No, not in the least. She raised her hand to stop him.

“In a compromise everyone's a little unhappy. Break the treaty, and I promise you, you will see exactly what I am capable of doing. Do you understand me?”

He bows before her, face purple with rage, only to be followed out by guards.

To her right, Regina sees Lucy leaning away from her, and it instantly makes her harsh features soften. “You don’t need to be afraid, Lucy.”

Watching Lucy’s eye roll was akin to looking at herself in the mirror. “Afraid for them. I’m not afraid of you, Grandma.”

“Projecting an image is all part of being the Queen,”

“I’ve been watching you for years,”

_ Years.  _ Regina blinked away the confusion.  _ At times this seems impossible. _

Yet it’s not. Time here passed more quickly, she just needed to look at Henry and Lucy to know that was true. In Storybrooke, Hope was going to be four soon, almost ready for preschool, while here, Lucy was quickly approaching her teen years. Regina didn’t feel the years were wearing on her, yet she knew that she was not exempt from it. It was something she needed to research once life settled down a bit. 

“It is nearly time,” said the Guard to her immediate right, and Regina excuses herself from the throne. Making her way to her chambers and sitting in front of the mirror. 

It ripples and mimics the cell phones of Storybrooke with a picture of Emma and Hope filling its shape. Finally, a chubby cheeked Hope filled the frame of Regina’s mirror, chocolate covered mouth and all. 

“Na-Na! You made it!” 

“I wouldn’t miss it, Sweet One. Where is Mama?” Regina glances around the background but sees no Savior in sight. 

“I made mess,” Confesses the child sheepishly. 

If that expression of guilt wasn’t classic Emma Swan, Regina really did not know what was. Those green eyes averted themselves, the slight drop of her lip; Hope knew she was cute and played that up at every opportunity. 

“Did this mess involve cookies?” 

Try though she might, Hope’s giggle betrayed her. “Noooo.” 

“My Little Princess wouldn’t be lying to me, now would she?” 

“They all felled down.” 

“Fell,” Regina softly corrects. 

“They fell down and-and-and my chair smooshed them.” 

She gave the little one her warmest smile. “Na-Na, makes messes too.” 

Hope gasps, and goes wide-eyed at the mirror. Leaning into its glow and towards Regina’s comforting voice. “You do?” 

“I do. It might take a little practice but I know that you will be much better at getting those cookies next time, my little Sweet One.” 

A throat off-mirror clears itself before Emma’s voice follows. “Way to talk her down, Regina,” 

“Look at that sweet face. How could I ever deny it something as simple a cookies?” Wiggling her finger, Regina sends a burst of light magic through the mirror to tickle the child. She glances up quickly to see the smile resting on a corner of Emma’s mouth. 

“Oh, to go back to our co-parenting days and say such blasphemy.” 

“Queen’s rules,” 

Emma is staring at her whilst settling Hope on her lap for their Mirror Chat. Seeing Regina this way, knowing that she, Henry and the rest of their family were well, put her heart at ease...to see her when she’s away from the crushed red velvet gowns and other trappings of royalty, when she is able to just be Regina. “It’s good to hear your voice,” 

“Miss you, Na-Na,” Hope states for the two of them. 

Regina knows that look Emma’s eyes, born of a longing that words cannot begin to form. Her own is heart aching with longing. Oh how she wished to kiss that look into something else.

“I miss you too,” 

Emma waits until Hope touches two of the fingers on the mirror on Regina’s image to get her request out. “We were thinking...it might be nice to come to the Enchanted Forest soon.” 

Angling her head to get a better look at her Mama, Hope’s mouth releases a shrill squeak. “We go see, Na-Na?!”

“If that’s okay, of course,” Emma stumbles to finish. 

“Pleassssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,” 

“I see no reason why not. Your Father and Mulan can handle Storybrooke.” 

“If I go to sleep then we go?” Hope asks, receiving a kiss to her dark hair. 

“Not quite, Kiddo. Na-Na and Mama have to discuss the details, okay?” 

“I’m gonna sleep now,” 

Wiggling free from Emma’s lap, Hope runs to the four-poster bed in the room, climbs in, and dramatically throws the covers over her head; the loud exaggerating snores signaling sleep has occurred amuses Regina greatly. 

“If only it were that easy,” Regina jests. 

“I meant it.” 

Regina’s eyes are a bit teary, and as Emma feels it herself, she understands. Hell, they both understood that what happened between them...too premature...and yet, what lies between them was...and is...undeniable. Regina remained her best friend, walking alongside Emma throughout her pregnancy, staying in Storybrooke until Hope was nearly six months old; only the the frantic message that Henry was in danger could pull Regina away from her side, but never really away. 

Doctor Hopper has been a Godsend for Emma, helping her come to terms with 28 years as an orphan, which in some ways shattered her, but in other ways, mades her the woman she is today. Helping her work through all that she’s experienced over the last seven years of her life here in Storybrooke, and now .... 

“Give me one week to prepare,” 

“Deal,” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the conclusion of her mirror chat with Emma and a ‘sleeping’ Hope, Regina prepares to retire. Gone is the Queenly demeanor, make-up and clothing, replaced by a weariness that runs bone deep. For Emma, it’s only been a year but three years have passed for Regina. Three years of holding deeply the feelings she has for Emma, feelings sheltered in the innermost parts of her heart. Three years of trying to forget her touch…

_ “It isn’t the right time.” She heard herself saying to the naked blonde beside her, knowing it was too soon...both of them had others beside her in their beds, lovers lost to death. Yet here she was, still not sure if this was a moment of weakness and fear, or of great strength and courage.  _

_ Emma had recently learned that she was pregnant, Hook’s parting gift, and this turn in their relationship terrified her. With the events in the Underworld still fresh, there has been too much pain, too much loss, too much healing needed to risk damaging their deep friendship by taking it to the next level too soon. Yet, even now, being together in this intimate moment was one to treasure, one that feels so right.  _

_ “I know,” The realization seeping slowly between them. Emma pulls her closer, cherishing the comfort their presence brings each other. “But if this is our first and last time for a long time, then I’m staying until you kick me out,”  _

_ “If this is our first and last time for a long time, then you shall be here for as long as you want … for as long as you let me keep you.”  _

_ Emma kisses the bare shoulder-blade in front of her. “Even when we have to step away from this for a while, know that there is nothing that I want more,”  _

_ Intertwining their fingers, Regina whispers “Okay” so quietly, Emma almosts misses it.  _

_ “I mean it,”  _

_ Their silence is like a warm blanket covering them. Regina shudders as Emma curls up against her. It’s sweet and tender and full of love, and not at all like anything they were used to. Not with others, and certainly not outwardly expressed between themselves. Emma releases her hand, and Regina fears she is about to leave when instead, she slowly turns towards Regina and brings their lips together. The passion in her prior kisses are now exchanged for a sweet tenderness … perhaps, even understanding. Her verdant eyes hold her gaze, as a lone tear escapes, wiped away by the pad of Emma’s thumb.  _

_ Regina whispers, “Me too.” _

_ \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ From then on, that night was held close to their hearts, but never discussed. They cherished their friendship, so they kept their deeper longing safely underneath the surface, waiting for the right time. As the child within Emma blossomed, many things were also falling into place for Regina. Focusing her energy on caring for her expanded family, Regina threw herself into every moment as she, Henry, and Emma celebrated pregnancy milestones, ultrasounds, and dreaming about what the future may hold for their growing family.  _

_ While they planned for the months ahead regarding the pregnancy, her little boy was no longer little, and she couldn’t plan for the next chapter of Henry’s journey. Graduation was racing toward them at light speed, and her son seemed to be dragging his feet about selecting a college. He was blessed to have his pick, but even as they visited the last campus on their list, there was still no decision.  _

_ When Regina discovered his letter about forgoing college, and all that came with it, she knew in her heart of hearts that her son was becoming a man. As she watched Henry disappear into the portal, what she wished someone would have told her was that the next time she saw her son, he would be a full grown man who enveloped her in his strong arms as they embraced. That she would see her Little Prince become a husband and father … and her, a Grandmother.  _

_ She would not have believed it. Nor would she have believed that one day, those who once saw the worst of her, now chose her … to rule, no less, in the very palace that once saw the strong, powerful light of young Regina extinguished. The place that witnessed the death of a loving young woman and the rise of the Evil Queen...and now has come full circle.  _

_ Nothing short of living it prepared her for the day that Snow placed a crown on the head of the Good Queen.... _

Shaking her head as if to wake herself up, Regina puts an end to this flood of memories, reminding herself that it’s not time to go there, if for no other reason, she only has one week to prepare for the arrival of Emma and Hope. Taking a deep breath, she sends for the Lord Chamberlain to begin preparations. That still left the part that no one else could help her do … to prepare her heart for what lies ahead once she is together again with Emma. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Into The Past: Storybrooke (Post Second Curse)**

_ Already hard at work on the schematics for the addition of decking in the backyard. David barely acknowledge Hook’s arrival. Thrusting the diagram into the Pirate’s awaiting hands, he nods his head toward the area to be worked. “X marks the spots, Mate,”  _

_ They work alongside one another in silence. Truth be known, it still felt strange having his hand back. After so long with a hook, one begins to appreciate the available of an attached weapon. If he was ever to make headway with Emma, Hook had to get David and Snow White on board. The latter he could charm with a sly grin. After all, she was a woman.  _

_ David was a harder shell to crack. Hopefully helping him with this menial labor would do the trick.  _

_ “I’m still not giving you permission to marry my daughter,” Charmings shovel works the dirt over steadily.  _

_ “Because I’m a Pirate? Is that it?” He continues working side-by-side with the Prince. It wouldn’t help his case get lose his temper and storm off. He had one shot at this.  _

_ The steady rhythm with which David was working came to a halt.  _ _ David straightens up and wipes the sweat from his brow. "You turned over my Grandson’s Mother, Regina, over to Greg, knowing that she was going to be tortured … not to mention the fact that Greg was here to kidnap Henry... and instead of supporting Emma in Neverland, you spent your time competing with Neal for Emma, like she was some trophy to win … her son’s in danger, she was struggling with feeling like a lost girl … and all you did was bombard her with incessant innuendos. I’ve watched you treat my daughter like your main goal in life is to get into her pants. What kind of man wants that for his daughter, hmm? _

_ “So that’s it then?” Hook focuses on the next post-hole.  _

_ “Regina changed for her son. What is it going to take for you, Hook?”  _

_ That was precisely what he intended to sort out, but not while suffering in the blistering sun with David. Not before the last plank was in place on this blasted deck. He thought of Emma as his mind was set to the task. His mind drifts to his feelings for one Emma Swan. The memories of their first kiss and her hold on his arms. Emma did not need him, that was made blatantly clear. But in that moment he got a taste of the treasure he would go to the ends of the world to plunder.  _

_ Her.  _

_ I will take her.  _

_ _ \-------------------------------

_ He didn’t see Emma for a few days (after wasting the day on the damn deck). They finally bumped into one another at Granny’s. Not surprisingly the Sheriff sat alongside one Regina Mills, so he placed himself a few seats down at the counter. Hook catches Emma’s attention. Waggling his eyebrows and laying on his patented dashing smile, Killian laughs. “Hey Swan.”  _

_ Quickly turning back, he’s startled to find Ruby green eyes meeting his. “Damn Hook, you come on like you’re God’s gift to women … don’t know how to break it to you, but you’re no Adonis. Try notching it down a bit lover boy.”  _

_ With a smirk, he gets up “This has been...enlightening,” as he places his napkin on the counter. Tipping his head towards Emma and Regina as he left, he felt emboldened. It only took one look at them together to figure out his competition. Besting a redeemed Evil Queen will be child’s play. All he has to do is take on a persona that is the toughest to play if he wants to win Emma.  _

_ The man he used to be.  _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Present Day: The Enchanted Forest (Regina) **

It was beyond longing now. The desire to be held, to be loved intimately by Emma burning brightly within Regina’s once-darkened heart.  _ It was only one night.  _ But that one night changed everything, and nothing, all at once. After all, they both agreed that it wasn’t the right time to let that part of their relationship grow. Yet she couldn’t forget the taste of Emma’s kiss, the sweet way green eyes reading her very soul. Savoring that last tender kiss that was so full of love. Even with the passing of time and distance, what she felt that night still remained. There was no one else she sought. 

Only Emma.

Swallowing the lump that stuck heavily in her throat, a tear escapes down her cheek. Wanting no one else, she sometimes wonders if Emma still feels the same towards her, has time and distance dampened off the love she felt that night from Emma. Not allowing herself to to go there, she waves her hand over the mirror and looks in on the sleeping blonde. A weariness in her soul lightens just a touch at the sight of Mother and daughter curled into one another. In an outstretched little hand is Hope’s stuffed puppy dog, a gift from Regina, hanging on by a paw.

Cloaking herself, Regina steps through the mirror bringing herself into Emma’s home. She pauses at the side of the bed, longing to be able to physically caress Hope’s tears away. For now, she will have to settle for her mirror-spirit.

“Another nightmare...” Regina sighs as she traces the outline of Hope’s tear-stained cheeks. “Don’t worry Little One, Na-Na has you for now.” 

The child whimpers and on instinct Emma sweeps an arm beneath Hope, bringing her into a protective embrace. “Mama’s here,” 

“Is Na-Na watching too?” 

Even in this darkness, Regina makes out a lazy smile from Emma. Still stroking her daughter’s dark curls. “Yes, Na-Na is watching over us too,” 

“K,” Hope settles her head over Emma’s heart before returning to a more restful sleep. 

Neither seeing her presence, yet somehow knowing that she is there with them, watching over them, protecting them. 

As Regina watches over them, she is gripped with how she longs to be here in body and not just a mirrored presence, a ghostly being. Glancing out the open window, how she wishes she could have one more road trip in that yellow deathtrap parked outside...making sure Emma stopped at Hardees. How she wants to be in the Mayor’s Office and have Emma burst into the room, a bag of carryout from Granny’s in each hand, to walk side by side as they walk around the lake, discussing which movie they would watch for their next family movie night. Just to be with the one who at times gently, and at other times, not-so-gently challenged to grow, spurring Regina on to grow into the woman she once was and should have always been…and now is. 

Regina could go on the list of things that made her heart ache with longing. 

Worst of all, this distance created by duty and calling meant giving up the opportunity to raise another child with Emma. Yes, in their own way, they are raising Hope together, thanks to the mirror. But it’s still different than it was with Henry. And yet, perhaps wonderfully, hopefully, and happily different in so many ways. 

She rounds the bed, standing behind Emma. Gods this sweet torture is killing her. Leaning down until the softest kiss presses to a pale temple.  _ My love, you will always have my heart. Until it’s finally time, I will watch over both of us.  _

Beside Emma’s mirror is a white tank top that Regina couldn’t help but snatch up as she steps through. When sleep dares to overthrow her, it comes surrounded by the scent of sweet vanilla and the person Regina’s heart considers home. 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Into The Past: Storybrooke**

** _...Darkness to light … turn the day into night … to be near you..._ ** ** **

_ It was truly unbearable, the tightness in Emma’s chest as she teleported herself to Hook’s location. Everything the Former Savior had done was to save him. To be the hero as much as a Dark One was able. It had its perks. Drawbacks were the bitch of it. You didn’t need sleep, you saw events happening in both the past and the future, but worst of all was the screaming of every insecurity one ever possessed.  _

_ No one had warned her about that. Nor that other Dark Ones would know them too … and not hesitate to use them against her with a vengeance. _

_ It didn’t matter. Emma had to get there before...Regina.  _

_ In making a second Dark One, Emma had no idea the depth of darkness Hook possessed paralleled his desires for Emma. In the time before it was revealed to him, he carried on his normal life. Worrying, hoping, and wishing like hell to save her. Being the idiot she was in creating him. Giving him access pass to unfathomable power, endangering every single person in her family.  _

_ She should have known. All roads pointed to exactly what kind of man he was, only he was not a man now … something the Dark Swan needed to rectify if there was to be any hope at all. If Emma wanted anyone or anything left to wake up to when the darkness was banished, she had to follow Hook to Hell. To sell the lie she’d been telling herself after the missing year when Regina rediscovered her and Robin’s love. Pretending to have found her own love, while still seeing her own fears mirrored in Regina’s eyes.  _

_ It didn’t take long after asking him to move in to realize what deep down she always knew...that what she felt wasn’t love. It wasn’t even like most days. Tolerating may have even been too strong a word but at that time, Hook was a man. It took little to distract him, and against every cell in her body screaming that this was not the true love that Emma was destined to find, she continued living the lie.  _

_ Until she couldn’t. _

_ Until the thought of a life waking up every single day with him beside her shook her. Wrong, it shouted at her. How she felt when they had what he referred to as love-making, but to her it was anything but that. Wrong. Watching him pour rum until he could hardly remember who he was or what he was doing, well at least he left her alone so that felt acceptable. Hook believing she had come around but truthfully, he had worn her down, and like Regina with Robin, she felt trapped by the whole “destined true love” concept that seemed so strong among these fairy tale characters, selling out who she was for a chance at pixie dust and granted wishes. _

_ Ironic that to escape the Hell she found herself in, Underbrooke would be the setting where the final chapter in their story would be played out — because to protect her family — this was ending...Now  _

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Present Day: Storybrooke (Emma’s House)**

“C’mon, are you ready to meet Na-Na?” Emma asks as she hears the racing of tiny feet from the hallway. 

“Is Na-Na excited to see us?” 

The crown backpack that Hope picked out for their adventure to the United Realms made it difficult for Emma to quit smiling. “She is. Do you remember what we’re going to do?” 

Little fingers wiggle in towards the floor length mirror. “Magic!” 

“That’s right. You have to hold my hand okay?” 

An energetic nod takes place and Hope’s hand easily slips into her Mother’s. “Ready! Set!” She pauses as the ripple of magic makes the mirror shimmer. Big green eyes go wide as she pulls back. 

“It’s okay, Sweetie. We’re just have to step through it, and we’ll be at Na-Na’s…just like that,” with a quick snap of her fingers.

“But I’m scared…” 

Emma quickly dropped down to kneel and placed her hand gently of Hope’s chin, slowly drawing her daughter’s gaze away from the shimmering mirror. “Mama and Na Na are making magic.We would never let anything hurt you.” 

Though she trusts her Mother, Hope’s eyes remain uncertain.

Pulling her in, Emma points back to the mirror, “Look in the mirror, Sweetheart.” 

In the shimmering glass, they could see the blurred figures draw a bit closer, allowing their faces to be a bit clearer. 

“Is that’s my big brother?”

“That’s your big brother,” Emma whispers, brushing some dark strands from Hope’s eyes as she steps nearer the shimmering mirror. “And there is Na Na, too. Can you tell them hi?” 

She waves shyly, which elicits one of Regina’s warmest smiles and a matching shy wave from Henry. It elicits a giggle on his sister’s part.

“Alright, Kiddo. Are you ready to give it a try?” 

A resolute nod takes place, while Emma straightens herself and grips the handle of her suitcase. In a split-second, she will be in the castle of her birth, an entire world away from Storybrooke … and Emma will once again with not only the woman she loves and Henry, but finally will be together with Lucy, and Ella. 

Man, that still feels weird.

“Ready! Set! Go!” Hope takes off without her and with no hesitation Emma follows. In the blink of an eye, Emma and Hope were in the castle. Regina already had Hope in her arms, receiving the tightest hug those little arms could muster. They exchange excited chatter as Henry envelopes Emma in a hug that reminds her that her little boy has grown up into a man. 

“I’ve missed you,” Emma sighs into his chest. 

“We’ve missed you too, Mom” 

“Na Na, I’m so happy to meet you in person!”

“We meet again, little one. I’ve held you many times...how I have missed you” Her feather-light kisses tickle the child's temple. Getting to watch her grow through the magic of the mirror was one thing, seeing her in her arms is something else. Mirrors were nice for seeing but they do no justice in capturing the bright smile on this child’s face. 

“Why don’t I remember that,”

“Well, my Little Princess, you were just a baby...” as Regina gently tickles her tummy, bringing another round of giggles. Seeing her little face light up...there’s no doubting the fact that Hope is Emma Swan’s child. Handing Hope over to Henry, she turns and envelops the blonde in a tight embrace. 

“We meet again, Madame Mayor.” Emma concentrates on breathing her in, relaxing in the warmth of her arms, taking as much in her senses can hold onto. To be in the same plane of existence as the woman who would go to Hell and back for her...the woman that Emma would fight for, whatever was needed to ensure her happy ending. 

Regina breathes deeply into Emma’s hair, taking in the gentle fragrance of vanilla bean, feeling soft leather caressing her fingertips…how she has desperately missed this. 

“I believe it’s, Your Majesty,” Regina says with a chuckle, loosening her embrace. 

Emma’s eyes twinkle, “You will always be Madame Mayor to me,” 

The energy between them seems to tilt on its axis when Emma brushes a light kiss on Regina’s cheek, causing Regina blush as a slight smile crossed her face. They slowly separate as they follow Henry through the grand oak doors.

“Mama, Na-Na’s so pretty,” Hope whispers, curled up in her big brother’s arms as they make way down the hall. 

“She is,” 

Their eyes connect, the atmosphere around charged, drowning Emma in the soulful look being cast her way. Now that they are together, Emma realizes how much she has missed by having as her having only a mirror to connect with Regina. Yes, the mirror was all that Regina could give her, so it was better than nothing...but now she is here, she so clearly sees that it was only a whisper of what she now sees...glass, time, and realms no longer stand between them. 

A fierce blush creeps over Regina’s face as she glances down, breaking contact, yet still feeling the strength of Emma’s eyes boring into her soul, filling her with an electricity that she fought a long time to ignore. Powerful ones that made Regina shiver while those twinkling verdant eyes beckon her to drown in them.  _ Surrender with me.  _

“Lucy will be joining us shortly, she’s just finishing her studies.” Informs a proud Henry, bringing them back....

Emma chuckles, knowing where he gets that. “You couldn’t let her finish her studies a little earlier today?” 

“I know how hard I had to work when I began missing school for the villain of the month. And to suggest that my daughter should miss a class…” He trails off, and chuckles. “I  _ have _ turned into my Mother.” 

Regina bats his arm, “Tell her the truth…”

Henry chuckles, “ Mom thought that Lucy would be a bit too much excitement, and I had to agree that it would be good to give Hope a few minutes to adjust before Hurricane Lucy hits.”

“Na-Na is very smart,” Hope chips in. 

“Yes, she is.” He scrunches his nose, taps his finger on the tip of her nose, eliciting another round of giggles. Hope’s head soon settles onto his shoulder, but her hand gingerly touches the five o’clock shadow her big brother sports, running her fingers across the scratchy stubble. 

“Your sister loves beards.” 

“Grandpa told me,” smiling at the way his sisters blue eyes twinkle up at him. 

“Did you grow it just for her?” 

“mmm...Maybe,”

Holding Hope up high, Henry laughs as he rubbed his beard against her tummy. “I started this as soon as I found out my favorite little sister is coming!” 

As they shared in the moment, Emma’s thoughts were drawn back to her how overwhelmed she first felt at the thought of raising Hope, knowing that she had little experience with children that small beyond Regina’s memories of raising Henry. But watching her two children together, she is amazed at how much has changed, how much she has changed. How raising Hope, with Regina those first 6 months...and then through that crazy mirror...had brought her fulfillment in a way she never thought possible, even somehow filling that hole left after giving up Henry. She smiled in wonder at the sight. 

Suddenly, a rumbling sound rolled towards them as Lucy runs down the hall, closely followed by Ella, who is unsuccessfully trying to get her to slow down. Hope jumps out of her big brother’s arms, caught up in the excitement of being with her older-than-her niece. Once the squeals settle down a bit, Lucy grabs Hope’s hand and runs towards the kitchen, calling out over her shoulder that they had to hurry while the cookies are still warm. Chuckling, Henry holds out his arm towards Ella, “We’d better hurry or there won’t be any left!” and shot off after the two excited children. 

Regina shook her head, breaking out in a smile as she watches Henry and Ella race down the hall, “I guess some things never change…we’d better get going before the “children” eat all the cookies,” 

As Emma reaches for her hand, Regina’s heart flutters, as if each beat of her heart echoes with  _ I love you ... _ She desires nothing more than the chance to abandon all reason and tell Emma. But Regina can’t...not yet. She wants to wait until they have some time together... to not just fall into this...and yet her heart beats true.... _ Now that I can still see her. Touch her. Hold her.  _ No, Regina does not want it to be just the adrenaline of being together again. She wants Emma to be sure that this is indeed the right time. 

Walking down the hall, Emma pulls Regina closer pulling her back to the present. Their eyes meet, and the distant chatter of Lucy and Hope fades away. Regina’s eyes say it all 

_ I choose you _ .  _ The heart does not forget, no matter the distance. _

Regina knows that in this moment, there is nothing truer in the universe. Emma and Hope are here. The final pieces of her universe are finally united under one roof. 

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Into The Past: The Underworld**

_ “I’m going to enjoy this.” He purrs brushing his scruffy cheek against Regina’s face, unaware of Emma’s presence. “Who would have thought the Evil Queen would cease to exist because she fell in love with someone that was not hers, but mine to have.”  _

_ The familiar fire is gone from Regina’s eyes. They soften as she attempts to sway him from doing what she knows he’s about to do. “Emma chose you…” Her lip trembles. “The same way I chose to be with Robin.”  _

_ Hook’s nod is barely perceptible. “Except now Robin is dead, leaving you free to make a move on the Not So Savior in Emma.”  _

_ Robin isn’t the only reason, both of them know it. Still Regina forces the lies over her lips, buying the time needed to get an advantage, “She would never do that to you. Emma loves you.”  _

_ “Not in the same way ....she chooses you, she always chooses you. So, Your Majesty, we both know who would win if she had to choose, who would win if the choice was yours.”  _

_ She took a deep breath to control her anger, knowing that she could ill afford to let him know that he was getting under her skin. “Everyone I have ever loved has died because of it. Emma saved you. Now I am saving her.” _

_ He runs his hook slowly across her cheek. “She didn’t save me out of love. Perhaps not even out of like. Emma isn’t like us with our gnarled souls and dark hearts. She just doesn’t want to be responsible for yet another death even if it is mine. You and I, we’ve caused far more death, more destruction, more pain. Yet...she still chooses you in her heart. You, who hunted her Mother. You, who kept Henry from her. You, who aimed to curse her to an eternal slumber.”  _

_ “Everything I did  _ ** _was _ ** _ for Henry.”  _

_ “That is it, Love. Everything you did was for Henry.” His eyes burning with hatred. “But you and I both know that it’s more than just Henry. That’s why she can’t turn away from you and give herself to me. Not fully. Not as long as you live.”  _

_ Regina’s voice caught in the back of her throat. “She will never forgive you,”  _

_ “I have forever to find out,”  _

_ \-------------------------------------------------- _

**Present Day: The Enchanted Forest**

WIth a jolt, Emma awakens from a bad dream, trying to get her bearings in the not-yet-familiar chambers she shares with Hope. Luckily for them both, Hope was asleep on the edge of the bed, undisturbed by Emma’s jolt and not aware that her Mama is now up. Gently repositioning the child until she is not so near the edge, she places a thick pillow to keep her from falling out. 

Emma smiles lightly kisses her little girl...a tremble on her lips as often happened when a disquieting dream disorient her. 

After returning from the Underworld, Emma was plagued by nightmares. During those frightening times, Regina would slip into the Emma’s room and soothe the blonde back to sleep when the nightmares came. Lightly humming an old lullaby, Emma would curl up, head on her chest, until the lullaby did it’s job. After Regina left for the Enchanted Forest, Emma could still somehow feel her presence soothing her through her nightmares, as if the very wind carried that old lullaby, surrounding her in a way that felt so much like Regina’s arms enveloping her, and brought with it the steady beating of a heart that always brought her comfort. She never understood it, but somehow she knew that Regina had found a way to cross realms to stay by her side. 

That is, until now …

Now they were back in Regina’s castle, Regina can still slip into Emma’s room to make sure that all was well, resuming her comfort as if this had never stopped...and in so many ways it hadn’t. No amount of time lessened Regina’s ability to know what Emma needed from her, nor did it dampen the way Regina’s presence touched the deepest parts of Emma’s soul. 

Tonight was different…Emma simply wanted to be with her. Not the Queen, not Henry’s Mother. She just wanted Regina, the invisible strands joining them... _ no matter how distant _ ...pulling her towards Regina’s chambers. The guards that waited on the Queen made no move to stop her from lightly knocking on the imposing oak doors. Inviting her in, Regina breaks out into a smile that would light up the moon. 

“Hi,” Emma says, almost shyly in fact. 

“Hello Emma,” 

Seeing Regina clad in little more than a light coverlet was overwhelming, her flushed cheeks giving her away, but not before Emma-s eyes slowly took in the beautiful sight before her. “I-uh, couldn’t sleep … was missing you.” 

Noticing her roving eyes, Regina gave a slight chuckle, the tilt of her head inviting Emma further in the room. “Me too,” 

Rubbing at the back of her neck Emma manages a crooked grin. “It’s so good for us to be here,” 

“Hope seems to have adjusted well,” 

“Yeah, life as Na-Na’s Little Princess has its perks,” Palming an apple from the basket, Emma tosses it absentmindedly between her hands. Weariness settles as she takes a seat at the edge of the bench where Regina is removing her make-up. They share a smile that means more now than ever before. “There is another reason I wanted Hope and I to come here.” 

Feigning offense, Regina sets down her face rag, “I’m not reason enough?” 

“I want to step down as Sheriff.” Regina waits patiently as Emma sucks her lower lip into her mouth. “I- We want to be here. With the rest of our family. You, Henry, Lucy, El,” 

“Who will take your place?” 

The smirk that comes to Emma’s lips fills Regina with feelings that are harder and harder to push down. She misses Emma. A small part of her can hardly believe the woman is sitting next to her. Something that has been fluctuating between a dream/living nightmare the past years. For Regina at least. 

“What? Not interested in firing me so you can appoint whoever you want this time?” 

This. The easy banter. The mischief that Emma wears so well...she misses all of it. 

“If you recall I can only nominate a candidate.” 

“Never stopped you before,” She nudges Regina with her shoulder. “God, I have missed you. Before you say I see you all the time… it isn’t the same.” 

“I know,” 

If she touches Emma here and now, her determination to wait until they’ve had a chance to talk will cease to exist. Waiting was hard enough. Denying her heart was far more difficult. She’s tired and worn as the days, hours, minutes ticked by in those years without her Emma...no longer willing to wait, because her heart knows... _ We both know...Now is the right time...  _

After all, things were changing. Emma was here with her with her again … because she wants to. The looks, the touches, the intimacy...all point to the same truth. This love they share didn’t require pixie dust, true love tests, or some other complicated set of fairy tale rules. Together, they had already taken down the biggest bitch of all. 

Fate. 

And found love in each other. 

Emma too can feel that things were changing, that there is something between them that has long been unspoken, that now is bursting to the surface. All she knows is that she longs to be closer to Regina, and she’s sick and tired of living with regrets. So she takes Regina hand, and tenderly pressed her lips to her knuckles, she gently holds them there, all the while holding her gaze. 

All the air disappears, Regina finds she does not wish for it’s return. If is as if time stood still, as the warmth from Emma’s lips is a balm to the emptiness that long inhabited her heart.  _ Yes, this is the time for us to finally be together… _

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Into The Past: The Underworld**

_ Hook’s hand is wrist deep in Regina’s chest as she fights not to cry out. Removing the organ, he stares in abject fascination. Regina’s heart is not at all what he imagined. It was a bright, pulsating crimson flowing with so much vitality and love, not the charred black heart that he expected from the Evil Queen. He slowly squeezes her heart, laughing as Regina doubles over in pain. “Who's going to save you now, Your Majesty?” _

_ Standing in the wings, watching Hook squeeze the life out of Regina, Emma knows that it’s time to make her move, that its the only chance she has to save Regina and to end this once and for all was to drive Excalibur through his heart. There was no room for error.  _

_ She had one shot.  _

_ Tightening her grip on Excalibur, she teleporting herself behind Hook, sword poised and ready to strike. Hook spun around in surprise, looking at her with eyes ablaze with rage and death. That she would dare to fight him, that she would dare choose Regina over him in the end…while he knew at some level this was the inevitable outcome, it was a whole different story to see Emma aiming at his heart the one item that could destroy him … and all to save Regina.  _

_ Erupting with rage, he raised his hook to rip at her heart. At the exact moment he made his move, he looked into her eyes and paused, an unexpected hesitancy given his anger. During that moment of hesitation, she reared back and plunged the sword through his heart. All hell seemed to break loose as the Darkness was forced to give up it’s grip on Hook and Emma. _

_ As all the Darkness was pulled into Excalibur, Hook stares glossy eyed at Emma. Emma grabs Regina’s heart as it falls from his grip. Turning, she sees Regina on her knees, clutching her chest as she grasps for air...but safe for now.  _

_ Turning back to Hook, she watches as the strength of all that came before him flees and fills the atmosphere around them. No longer Darkened by what lay inside him, he sways, falling to his knees. The next time he blinks, he is looking into clear verdant eyes; her once again curly hair falling across her face as she bent over him; knowing now that when Excalibur pierced his heart, Emma too had been freed from the Darkness. “Swan?”  _

_ “Shhh...Don’t speak.”  _

_ “It seems I may have used the last of my 9 lives.” Breathing becomes labored; his bloody hand reaching out towards her cheek, a slight smile on his lips. “Any chance you’d...stay...here the Underworld...not a bad place once you...get used to it’’”  _

_ A strangled laugh escapes Emma. “Only in your dreams,” she bantered back. _

_ He turns towards Regina, who was still fighting to catch her breath.. “Sorry about that ...Your Majesty. No hard...feelings?”  _

_ She briefly looked up at him, her expressive amber eyes oddly compassionate, knowing that this could have easily been her outcome had a certain Little Prince not come into her life. Thankful for how she was given a second, third...hell, hundredths of chances to change before she did, she wanted to give Hook one last chance to do it differently, no matter how late.  _

_ Her head suddenly feeling too heavy to hold up, Regina rested it against the cold, hard, ground and shuddered, overwhelmed with the reality that this could have been her final resting place. One where she never was able to tell her son how much she loved him. Breathing deeply to calm herself, she lifted her head to watch over Emma as she knelt next to a clearly dying Hook.  _

_ “Don’t...forget...me, Love,” Her green eyes softened; she would at least give him some level of comfort in his final moments.  _

_ “Stop talking,” Her voice compassionate as she leans towards him, “You need to conserve your energy.” Hook strained to say, “I’m so sorry...”  _

_ As the light begins to fade from his eyes, Emma could only hope that this — whatever this had been — was finally over. That maybe all of them could finally find some level of peace. _

_ With his final breath exhaled, Emma shuts his eyes as Hook passes from this world. When her eyes fall on Regina, she somehow has all the reassurance needed to head home and face Storybrooke again, no longer the Dark One. No one ever tells you how it hurts with darkness in your soul. Oh but the haunting look in Regina’s eyes tell Emma that she knows.  _

_ Emma can feel the beating of Regina’s heart quickening. “May I?” Fear palpable in pale, shaking hands, she barely catches Regina’s nod. _

_ As gently as she was able, she placed Regina’s heart back in her chest. Taking the woman in her arms, Emma holds her, trying to chase out the iciness in Regina’s body by her embrace. “I could have lost you,”  _

_ “Emma,” Regina whispers, “I’m right here, you saved me” … her eyes glossy with unshed tears. She then settled her head in the crook of Emma’s arm, falling into the warmth as Emma drew her even closer. It felt so comfortable, dare say right, to be held, to be enveloped in safety, no one trying to get something out of her, simply loving her for her … just Regina.  _

_ Flexing her fingers mere inches from Regina’s chest, a silvery light arcs between Emma’s fingers and the area. “Better?” Emma’s asking with an arched brow.  _

_ “Did you just…”  _

_ “No one will ever take your heart again. Unless you give it to them.”  _

_ Regina closes her eyes and curls back into Emma’s arms... _

_ Too late....  _

_ I already gave it to you. _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Present Day: The Enchanted Forest **

“You seemed restless last night...did you have a nightmare?” 

“Mhmm, thought I heard you come in last night,” Emma steals the face cloth and begins where Regina ended. “Might want to close your eyes,” 

Regina obliges, taking a deep breath to settle down the sudden shakiness that occurs.  _ Emma is here. She is right here.  _ She feels the roughness of Emma’s fingers, her hands bearing the callouses that come from hard days work, hands that for too long taken her from fight to fight for a lifetime. Yet her touch was soft against Regina’s skin as she delicately wiped off her cheek. “We’ve never done this before,” 

Emma pauses after a gentle sweep beneath Regina’s eye to capture that last bit of mascara. “Do you want me to stop?” 

Regina relaxed into her touch, “Not on your life,” she sighed contentedly, as Emma began anew, tipping Regina’s chin so that she could continue wiping away the make-up for her love. 

“Want to talk about what was making you so restless?” Regina keeps her eyes closed, relishing Emma’s tender touch. 

“It’s more like an unwanted dream...the one where Hook was attacking you. Archie said that I seem to be resolving them. This time, I woke up before he plunged his hand into your chest and kicked his ass to the curb. That’s progress” 

They sat in silence as she finished removing the last traces of mascara from her eyes. Putting the cloth down, Emma took a deep breath, “Sometimes I do wonder how I’m going to tell my daughter that the reason she will never meet her Father is because I killed him?” 

Removing herself from the bench, Regina heads over to the cabinet where she keeps her best cider, “I think we could use some cider for this talk.” Regina understands the guilt that comes from having to kill someone, no matter how justified...and when that someone was your child’s father … that takes it to a whole different level. 

Grabbing the tumbler and two glasses, she heads back towards Emma. Seeing the cider, she couldn’t resist…“have anything stronger? Chuckling, Regina fills both glasses “This will do the job...best cider you’ve ever had if I do say so myself.”

Their fingers brush as she hand Emma the glass, the sparks dancing between them as Regina’s fingers linger just a bit longer. “Drink up!” 

Emma tips her glass towards Regina, and takes a long drink before saying “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought this up...talk about throwing a damper on a wonderful evening” 

“There is nothing to be sorry for,” Regina’s voice is soft and gentle, making Emma’s heart flutter. This is the closest she and Regina have been in nearly two years and that tone...the one that makes Emma feel so cherished...gods how she missed it. “How are you feeling?” 

“Sometimes I feel bad for Hope...she won’t have grand stories of some noble father who she can look up to…like Robyn does. But I’m also afraid of what she will think about me…will she wake up one day, look at me, and see the Dark One, repulsed at the horrible things I once did …” 

She felt Regina’s finger softly touch her lips, quieting her. Regina then guided Emma head so it was resting on her shoulder, Emma slides their fingers together. 

“Listen to me,” Regina stops to take in a deep breath; “I understand that fear...I remember what it felt like when Henry realized that I was the Evil Queen...and wanted nothing to do with me...” Emma squeezed her hand a bit tighter. “But Emma, you saved my life … first by saving me from the darkness … I don’t know if I could have come back from it a second time. But also, without you, Hook would have killed your entire family…Henry, Snow, David…” 

Emma squeezed her hand again, “and you...Regina, you’re my family too.” 

Eyes filling with unshed tears, Regina continued, “...yes... and me…” 

“But Emma, he left you no choice but to kill him. But, I also think that in that final moment, when he paused and looked at you, that he was doing the same thing...that in his own crazy way...he wanted to save you by being the sacrifice Excalibur required to end the darkness. We know he died having made some level of peace...with himself, with you, with me...” 

Seeing a tear fall down Emma’s cheek, Regina gently swiped it away with her thumb, “So Emma, when the time arrives, your daughter will learn that you are very human, with all of its frailties, but that you also are someone who sees the best in others...I know...your belief in me, when I couldn’t believe in myself, helped this once Evil Queen find her way back to the hero she was destined to be.” Regina paused to wipe away a tear that had escaped, “And when the time comes and Hope asks what happened, we will tell her...Together...that in the end, her father chose to do the right thing. It mattered to me that Henry knew that when I thought the trigger would kill me, and I think that it will matter to her, too.”

Exhaling slowly, she can feel the heaviness leave, as if it is escaping from her lungs. Turning Regina’s hand over, Emma begins stroking Regina’s palm with her thumb as she curled in even closer to her. She did not miss the irony of their lives...in the Underworld, she held Regina’s heart in her hands, cradling it protectively, keeping her safe. Now, it’s as if Regina is holding Emma’s heart, which simply draws Emma in even closer, secure in the trust that they have in one another. No words were needed beyond “I think so too.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Into the Past: Storybrooke **

Emma Swan never needed anyone. As she didn’t need to be saved, until she did. Until there was no other way to push beyond the darkness beyond being saved from it. And yet, once saved, returning to some semblance of who she once was ended up being even harder than fighting off the darkness in the first place. During those times, she needed her son... she needed Regina...the two people who somehow could help ground her in those moments when she felt like the world was poised to split into pieces. 

The mirrors help, allowing them to bridge time, space, and realms, but there was still that barrier...the surface that their palms would press up against the other’s. Allowing them to come together, yet beneath their palms was cool glass, not the warm touch she longed to feel. Yet, it is enough to to keep her grounded, to help her feel Henry or Regina’s presence, to help her heal. 

  
  


Perhaps it was because she had just had a wonderful mirror visit with Regina and Henry, but stepping up to the doorway at 108 Mifflin brought back so many memories. The Friday night movies, family dinners, video games with Henry, late night drinks in Regina’s study...those times where she could feel how much they were a family, how well they fit together. And so when she reached out to test for protection spell, it was never a surprise when it allowed her to pass, because after all, this is her family, this is with whom she belongs. 

As Emma crossed the threshold, her memories continued to come. Looking around, everything is in its place, just as she remembered. And yet, it is a house draped in silence, save for the sound of her boot-clad feet, as she tentatively moved from room to room. She paused at the kitchen island, running her fingertips over the cool marble. 

_ Our first kiss was here.  _

The crook of Emma’s mouth turned up at the memory...she can still feel that undeniable pull between them...how the look in Regina’s eyes gave her the courage to lean in and gently press her lips to Regina’s, capturing the heat of the moment...How the taste of their lips seemed to ignite the spark that has been there for so long, allowing them move from tentatively kissing to where all they wanted was to consume one another. She slowly turned and left the kitchen.

Emma next ventured upstairs, pausing in front of Henry’s door. Peeking in, she could see his never ending collection of comic books strewn all around the room. She chuckled, because this drove Regina crazy. But he insisted that this was organized chaos, making her swear never to touch them. 

She never did....

As she stepped into his room, Emma thought about how when Henry left to find his own journey, letting him go...letting go of him...had been heartrendingly painful. When Henry entered his senior year, she knew that day would come, but anticipated that any sadness would be offset by her excitement of watching him embark on a new journey...the next chapter of his life. But nothing prepared her for how much she would miss him, even now.

As she stood by his bed, she felt that unexplainable feeling of being encompassed in comforting arms, this flood of warmth that somehow seems to find her in moments like this. Closing her eyes, she let herself rest in the feeling, until that sense of feeling grounded, of knowing it was alright...that she was alright...that she was not alone...found its way into her heart and soul. With a content sigh, she opened her eyes once more, knowing she was ready to head home...and that in this moment, she was home. 

Turning, she found that well-worn grey and red scarf folded on the desk. Bringing it to her face, Emma inhaled deeply, breathing in the musky smell that was so uniquely Henry. Sighing, she took one last look, relishing in the memories of her little boy curled up on the bed reading comics, and as she stepped back into the hall to leave, she chuckled at the thought of assuring Henry that every piece of chaos was still messily in place…and the groan that bit of news would elicit from Regina. 

As the sound of Emma’s boots clambering down the stairs echoed through the empty house, Regina took one last look around his room, taking in all that was Henry. Just before stepping back through the mirror, she wiped away a lone tear and whispered

“I know...it broke my heart too …” 

**\--------------------------**

Later that evening, Emma settled into the overstuffed rocker in Hope’s room, placing a freshly bathed Hope into her lap. It was her favorite time of the day, cuddling with Hope until it was time to tuck her Little Princess safely in for the night. Hope curled in closer, her weary eyelids opening and closing to the cadence of the rocking, fighting off their descent into sleep. “Mama?”

“Yes, Baby Girl?”

“Sing me the moon song.” Hope asked, as she snuggles even closer, her favorite puppy dog clutched under her arm in a tight embrace. Kissing her forehead gently, Emma began to softly sing, “ _ Holding my breath, last one I've got left till I see you... Deliver my heart with the pieces and parts of me left _ …” 

Emma’s voice is light and soothing as the woman strokes her daughters hair, watching as Hope fades quickly to sleep. As she picked Hope up to carry her to be, Emma pressed her lips to the top of Hope’s head, softly humming the words into her hair. “ _ Every last day seemed to carry the weight of a lifetime _ ... _ Watch from the ground as the gold fluttered down from the sky _ …” 

She gently placed Hope into bed, softly smoothing the covers over her sleeping body in cadence to her voice “ _ Sweet sun, send me the moon, empty the skies out; bringing me one step closer to you…” _

Leaning over, she whispered as she gently kissed Hope’s forehead, “... _ Send it soon, and I will breathe in, breathe out, until you come in and out of view…of view...” _

As she straightened up, Emma’s gaze fell upon her favorite photo of Regina and Henry. Her voice caught slightly as the lyrics, the verses she rarely sang, suddenly washed over her, “ _ Inches away from you, scared what I’ll take from you, Darling _ …”

“ _ I can live with your ghost if you say that’s the most I’ll get… _ ” Emma’s voice trails off, her heart flooded with the realization that this song, whose chorus Hope seems to carry in her heart, held the key to the answer she so desperately had longed to find.

What if in those times where she could almost feel Regina’s presence surrounding her...like a vapor, so tangible, yet would dissipate in the wind if she were to reach out to it...What if it was Regina somehow finding her way to her? What if the love that they feel for each other has somehow crossed realms, space, and time?  _ “...Never you mind whether evening should find us together...Distance can’t take what is hidden here safe in my chest…” _

Then what followed took her breath away, “... _ I’ll wait for the day when we finally say now or never…..'Til then I’ll be here wanting more as I settle for atmosphere…”  _

Her heart soared, knowing with a certainty she hadn’t felt in what seemed to be forever... _ This is the day _ … _ now is the time… no more settling for touches in vapor, for images in a mirror.  _

Emma knew exactly what she was going to do, “ _ Send me the moon, Empty the skies out...Bringing me one step closer to you...Send it soon..I will breathe in, breathe out, until you come in and out of view…Oh, you already do _ … _ ”  _ Now it’s time for her to come into view too. 

Switching off the light next to Hope’s bed, Emma gave her daughter one last kiss and lightly stepped out. A slight smile crossed Emma’s face as she slowly shut the bedroom door. “Sleep well, Baby Girl … I think it’s about time we go on another adventure.”

“I think it's time to take that trip to the moon!” 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Present Day: Enchanted Forest**

_ ...Distance can't take what is hidden here safe in my chest... _

Peeking out from beneath her dark hair, Hope’s eyes are wide with wonder. Story time right after dinner has always been one of her favorite times, especially now. After all, Henry’s spooky faces are much more exciting when he’s right next to her rather than through the mirror. Tonight, Regina, Henry, and Lucy all take turns reading from the second storybook.

“So when Henry kissed Na-Na, he broke the curse! True Loves Kiss! Just like you and Na-Na did with Henry!” Hope throws her hands in the air, nearly toppling herself as her Mama catches her before she can be hurt.

It was impossible not to laugh at Hope’s enthusiasm. “That he did!” 

Lucy crinkles her nose. “Dad…Why does Hope keep calling Grandma Na-Na? Does she think Grandma’s her grandma too?”

Henry tried to hush her, but Regina just smiles, “It’s alright to ask.”

“Lucy, when Hope was little, she had a hard time saying my name. I tried for a while to help her say it, but Re-gi-na kept coming out as Na-Na. I thought it was cute, and it stuck. I wanted something softer, special, for her, Regina was too formal,wasn’t it Sweetheart, ” as she bops Hope on the nose, causing her to break out into giggles.

“Hey, Munchkin, story time’s over, you know what that means…bath time!” as Emma quickly catches the giggling girl into her arms.

“Awww Mama… I don’t want to take a bath, I want to play with Lucy…”

“No bath?” Emma asks, then tosses a brief smile Regina’s direction. “Not even if I let you use the Unicorn Explosion Na-Na sent us?” confident that the prospect of using this brightly colored bath bomb of Enchanted Forest proportions will do the trick.

“Unicorns?!? I love unicorns!” Hope squeals, “But can I have my bath later…pleaaase Mama…I want to play with Lucy.”

“Hey Everyone!” Henry interjects, drawing everyone’s attention

“I have a great idea…” he announces with great flair, “How would  _ you _ girls like to have a sleep-over tonight? Hope, you take a bath, and then…if your Mama doesn’t mind…we can have some Hot Chocolate and camp out in Lucy’s room...flashlights, sleeping bags, the works!.”

“Can I Mama?…Can I?…Please say yes!” Hope pleaded as she jumped up and down excitedly.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea...say goodnight to everyone and go have fun!” 

While Regina shares goodnight hugs and kisses with the girls, Emma bumps Henry’s shoulder with hers. Under her breath, she mutters, “Well played, Grasshopper … I owe you one big time.” 

Henry smirks, “You sure do…Ella and I  _ will _ be collecting Friday” Waggling his eyebrows, he whispers “Have fun with Mom...but not  _ too _ much fun,” and quickly scooted over to Regina. Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, he then called out a final “Good night, Moms” over his shoulder as he ran after his daughter and sister. 

Crossing over to Regina, Emma takes her hand, and with a huge grin said, “Guess that just leaves you and me tonight.” Softly rubbing her thumb over Regina’s knuckles, she asks, “Are you up for a walk? There’s someplace special I want to take you.”

“Oh Emma, there’s nothing else I’d rather do more,” as her smile lights up her face. 

Placing Regina’s hand into the crook of her arm, Emma guides her through the door. 

\-------------------------------------

Although the sun set a while ago, the soft light from the harvest moon illuminates the sky, the orange globe filling the horizon, bathing the path to a remote part of the gardens in its soft light. Finally, they arrive at a small clearing on a hill overlooking the town, an oasis safe from prying eyes, a place where they can just be Emma and Regina. Spreading out the blanket, Emma sits with her back to the tree, and then patting the ground and holding her arms out, she beckons Regina to sit with her. Regina leans back into her embrace, as the stillness of the evening washes over them, each relishing the gift of presence that the other brings.

As the harvest moon continued its slow rise into the autumn sky, they could see more and more flickering lights from the village spread out below them; the glow from the spires of the castle illuminating the increasingly darkening sky like a beacon.

Regina gave a contented sigh, “Oh Emma, what a wonderful idea. Sometimes I forget…it’s so beautiful, so peaceful here. Everything seems so simple, so right…”

“Yes, this  _ is _ right…and true.” Pulling Regina close to her, Emma whispers, I understand why we chose the path we did, I do. As much as I wanted it…as much as  _ you _ wanted it…it wasn’t the right time for us.”

“And now?” Regina asked tentatively.

Gently drawing her in even closer, her voice soft, “That’s why I’m here.”

As they sit in silence under the moonlit sky, Emma begins to softly hum into Regina’s hair.

Emma almost misses Regina’s soft reply, “What changed?”

_ Holding my breath, last one I’ve got left 'til I see you…Deliver my heart with the pieces and parts of me left _

“I realized that I couldn’t wait a moment longer to be here with you, that my heart needed to find its way back to where it always has been… with you,” as she continues to gently hum.

_ Inches away from you, scared what I’ll take from you, Darling…I could live with your ghost if you say that’s the most that I’ll get… _

Emma stops humming as she gently turns Regina’s face towards her, softly cupping her chin,

“A few weeks ago, I was standing in Henry’s room…missing him so badly it physically hurt…” She pauses, running her knuckles across her cheek, “…and then I felt your presence, it was as if you were standing right next to me. Regina, it was as if I could see you, feel you…and yet, you were like a vapor…a ghost...real but not real.”

Emma touches her forehead to Regina’s, “Crazy, huh.”

_ Darkness to light moved from day into night to be near you…Still here I stand, I am sinking like sand in your sea _

“Does this feel like my ghost?” as Regina softly caresses Emma’s cheek. “But to answer your question, yes my Darling, I was there…” Regina curls back into the warmth of the Emma’s arms. Nuzzling her neck, Regina whispers, “Oh Emma, I would move Heaven and earth to be near you…to be  _ with _ you. I couldn’t stay away,”

_ Never you mind whether evening should find us together… Distance can’t take what is hidden here safe in my chest _

As Emma tightens her embrace, “I know…Regina, that night, and all the nights that came before it, I knew…I know…that my love for you is safely hidden deep in my heart..” pausing, she lightly touches her lips to the top of Regina’s head, “no matter how distant the realm, no matter how much time passes or the spaces fate places between us...that will never change.”

_ I’ll wait for the day when we finally say Now or never… _

Regina looks up, lightly running her fingertips across Emma’s lips, “and you, my Love…you are safely hidden deep in my heart…My Darling Emma, I feel like I’ve been waiting for this day to come my whole life; the day we can finally say its  _ now _ , its  _ right _ .” She leaned and softly pressed her lips to Emma’s, then curled back into her arms.

They sit back and watch as the harvest moon makes its slow transformation from a vibrant orange sphere that fills the horizon to a full moon bright enough to still light up the clearing.

No need for words in the moment, simply being together, relishing the connection; it’s more than enough.

Emma breaks the silence, “After you were with me in Henry’s room, that night I was singing Hope’s favorite song to her…you know the one I mean?” Regina looked up with a sheepish smile, Emma chuckles, “Of course you do...”

_ Sweet sun, send me the moon…Empty the skies out, bringing me one step closer to you… Send it soon…and I will breathe in, breathe out ‘til you come in and out of view… Oh, you already do _

Lightly cupping Regina’s chin, Emma looks deep into eyes full of love. 

“There’s one thing do I know, I want to be with you, to be able to breathe you in with every breath I take...to let what’s been long hidden in my heart to shine for you to see, for the world to see…for you to know that I am here, and I want nothing more than to be here with you. Regina, it’s you, only you, I want.” 

Regina’s finger lightly touches Emma’s lips, unshed tears filling her eyes. 

“Darling, you do have me, all of me…I could search to the ends of the earth, and there’s still no one I would want other than you...to be with you… _ here _ … _ together _ . My heart will no longer let me be a ghost in a mirror. I want…I need you to fully see what’s hidden deep in my heart…the love I have for you, for Hope...to be a family in every sense of the word, because you are my family, you are my love.”

Looking up at the last vestiges of the harvest moon, Regina gives Emma a smile that rivals the light of the sun, “Emma, Send me the moon.”

  
  



End file.
